Percy Jackson & The Minecraftians
by Blargon7
Summary: When Percy Jackson and his friends go in a mysterious portal to another dimension, anything could happen! Featuring ASFJerome! YAYA!
1. Chapter 1:The Portal

Chapter 1: The Portal

**AN-HEYO! Here's anoder story! ABOUT PJ AND MC! :D**

**ASFJerome: Am I in this one?**

**Me: Actually, yes.**

**ASFJerome: 8D**

**Me: *facepalm**

** Percy's POV**

I guess the craziness started on our annual field trip to Olympus. The war with Gaea had just ended, and we were excited to finally do something normal. I am facepalming myself right now, because nothing in my life could EVER be normal. Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth and I were all their, along with the rest of Camp-Half Blood. All the gods were friendly(or not incredibly cruel)again, and as I said before, we were excited.

"Hey, you think Poseidon's gonna be here?" asked Pablo, my new brother. He came to the camp the day before, and everyone was shocked. Except me, of course. Who wouldn't want a brother?

"Definitely" I said. Then, as everyone squeezed into the Empire State Building, everyone's hopes were flushed down the drain. The receptionist was gone. In his place was a note that read: _OLYMPUS IS CLOSED. WE ARE SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE- The 12 Olympians. _"I don't know about you, but something's not right…" said Leo. Frank snorted. "The only thing that…..oh, Styx…" Chiron said.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked. I was shocked, because Annabeth knew everything that was happening at Olympus these days. In fact, she had told Hephaestus Ares' and Aphrodite's new hangout spot. If she didn't know, Zeus knows who did.

"Come" Chiron said, and he put a hand in his quiver. _Oh, gods, _I thought. _He's gonna shoot something,. _

But, instead of pulling out an arrow, he pulled out a bow. It was weird looking, too. It was made out of blocks, for one thing, and it was shimmering indigo. Then, he pulled out an arrow, which was also blocky, and shot it at the elevator button.

Then he pulled back, and…..nothing happened. The arrow didn't go anywhere. Everyone gasped, and when I looked up, there was an arrow imbedded in the button. _What the…., _I thought, but I became even more surprised when the door actually opened.

"Come" Chiron said, and we went in the elevator, which now fit everyone. "Chiron-" I started. "Shhhhh….." he said. "Listen". So,

I did, and heard the weirdest sounds I had had ever heard(Trust me, I've heard sounds that would make you cry). There were hisses, and moaning, and squealing, and explosions, and bone clacking, and bouncing, all above us. I also heard, "ARES! GO TO THE LEFT! HEPHEASTUS, GET RID OF THOSE CREEPERS!". _Creepers?,_ I thought. And then the door opened.

Olympus was Armageddon.

There were blocky skeletons, zombies, and weird…..green THINGS that blew up when something got near. There were huge, blocky ghosts that shot fireballs from their mouths, and huge blobs of…..slime…bouncing around, bumping into the gods.

And yes, the gods were fighting them. And losing.

Zeus was hurling his Master Bolt at the flying ghosts, while Ares, Athena, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Hades, Demeter, and pretty much everyone else was getting rid of the zombies, skeletons, weird pig-zombies, and pretty much anything that got in their way. The twin archers, Artemis and Apollo, were shooting down anything that moved.

But it wasn't enough.

The monsters just kept coming, and the gods were becoming weaker and weaker.

Then, the sound of what I knew was something not very friendly rang out. It was a strange hiss, like a cross between the ghost's cries and the green-things hissing. Everyone, even the monsters, froze.

Then it flew up and shot Zeus in the face. "ZEUS!" pretty much everyone yelled.

Now that it was flying closer, I could see the monster's features. It was a dark gray, and had three heads, one on it's neck, and one on each hand. It shot skulls out of the hands, and they grew back, so it could shoot more. It had a skeleton-ish rib cage, which got narrower and narrower until it was a point. It flew right up next to the ghost's, shooting down the gods, one by one.

"Children, do not move!" Chiron yelled. Then he charged into the battle. Of course, everyone but Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Grover, Pablo, Tyson, Coach Hedge, and I all charged into the battle as well. "How did I know that was gonna happen?" said Grover. "Let's go find where the monsters are coming from!" I said. "Maybe we can destroy it!". So, Thalia opened her shield, Aegis, and we marched through the battle.

I guess even the weird block monsters were scared of the shield, too, because nothing bothered us. It was unnerving, having monsters all around us but not attacking. I felt Pablo shaking next to me, and Annabeth moving closer too me. I pulled out my sword, Riptide, and kept moving.

Finally, we saw where the monsters were coming from. It was a rectangle made out of obsidian, with a glowing purple…..substance inside. The monsters were coming through it, so I decided to the natural thing.

"CHARGE!" I yelled, and dived into the portal.

I went unconscious.

When I woke up, there was a sword point at my throat.

**Me: BUM BUM BUM! WHERE DID PERCY & HIS FRIENDS TELEPORT? WHO WAS POINTING AT HIM?**

**ASFJerome: It was me, wasn't it?**

**Me: It was, but since you said that, it won't be anymore.**

**ASFJerome: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	2. Chapter 2: Making Friendsand Enemies

Chapter 2: Making Friends…and Enemies

**AN-Yeah, sorry for the wait. I was workin' on anoder story o' mine!**

**ASFJerome: You mean…Fossil Fighters?**

**Me: Yes.**

**ASFJerome: BUT I'M NOT IN IT!**

**Me: We've already established that.**

**ASFJerome: ):**

**Me: Whatever.**

Percy's POV

"Who the heck are you?" a voice said. Once my vision cleared, I saw a very strange sight. First off, everything was made out of blocks. But, it was a nature paradise, filled with trees and flowers, and it looked like no one had ever been here before. I knew Grover would have loved it. Second, the man with the sword(which was now painfully poking my throat) was also made of blocks. At first, it looked like he belonged in a band. He had brown hair, a black and grey shirt, black and grey pants, a purple amulet with a golden outline and a white band, black gloves with a white outline, and shiny red shoes.

"I SAID," the man said angrily. "WHO. ARE. YOU?" I took a quick glance at his sword. It looked like Imperial Gold, but more yellow and was shimmering indigo. Then, before he could poke harder, I blurted out "Peter Johnson!" I remembered the name Mr. D used to call me. After the battle with Gaea and Kronos, I heard learned not to tell strangers my name.

My vision cleared completely, and I saw that above his head was a floating sign that said, _SkythekidRS._

"Hey, Ryan!" he yelled. I turned my head slightly to where he was looking. A man guarding Pablo put him down and walked over. Then I realized he wasn't a man. He was Batman. I saw that they had bounded Pablo and he was lying face flat in the dirt. I got angry. No one was about to beat up my brother.

For a second, the man with the sword pulled it away and began to talk in private with Batman. Above his head, I saw the words, _xRpmX13. _They hadn't bound me yet and luckily Riptide was in my pocket. I pulled it out, and sprinted toward the nearest person, a big bear man in a suit that was guarding Grover. I leapt at him, ready to strike…but he whipped around and blocked my attack with a golden axe. He sprung up and started swinging it like a madman. He kept saying random things, too, like "BACCAS FOREVER!" _Chewbacca! _I thought. That's what he was. The thing above his head read _ASFJerome._ Soon, the man guarding Frank, a-what-looked-like-a-teenager in a checkered red and black sweater, jumped up too and joined the fight. The message above his head was _BajanCanadian. _He had an axe identical to the chewbacca's, but this one was icy blue, with the words _Betty_ engraved on the side. _These people are weird, _I thought. But as weird as they were, they were incredibly good fighters. The man with the golden sword joined too, as well as Batman. He jumped incredibly high, soared for a bit, then came down with deadly speed and accuracy. Finally, the man with the sword yelled, "SETO! TAKE HIM OUT!" A man dressed completely in grey and purple shot into the sky and dropped purple powder on my face. I started to feel sleepy, and I passed out. But before I did, I managed to get a swipe on the sword man. But, instead of bleeding, or dissipating like monsters, he simply flashed red. "OW!" he yelled. I'm pretty sure I got kicked a few times when I was passed out.

. . .

Sky's POV

Good Notch! Now there's a freaking, aggravated squid here!

. . .

**Me: -_-**

. . .

Percy's POV

When I woke up, I was surrounded by blocky people. "Hey, Sky!" a guy dressed in a dinosaur costume asked. Above his head was _MunchingBrotato._ "Wat?" 'Sky' called back. "Peter's awake!" he called. "WEEZY!" he yelled. Everyone started cracking up.

Then I heard the different laughing. I turned, and saw my friends laughing, too. "G-guys!" I said sleepily. "Oh, don't worry Percy!" Annabeth said. "Were all good!" I shook off my sleepiness and took out Riptide. "WEEZY!" the dinosaur yelled. "WEEZYWEEZY!" I swung, and I would've hit the dinosaur head on if the Chewbacca hadn't blocked it again. "You're in Anti-Power City today!" he yelled. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZY!" the dinosaur yelled.

Everyone started laughing again. "Percy, relax!" Pablo yelled. "These guys are nice!" "WHAT?!" I yelled. "One, they're made out of blocks, two, were in a new DIMENSION!, three, I think they all have problems, and four, they're made out of blocks!" "Um, I don't know who you're saying has problems," a guy with lime-green headphones said. Above his head was _Deadlox._ "Cuz you just said 'made out of blocks' twice." Everyone laughed again.

The only one that didn't was 'Sky'. He kept glaring at me, probably still angry that I hit him. Tyson saw me staring.

"Do not worry, brother!" he yelled. "You just look and smell like a squid!"

My face scrunched up in confusion. "What?" I yelled.

"Let me explain!" Leo said. "Sky here hates squids, because they annoy him."

**Short Fing: HOLY COW I SAW HUSKYMUDKIPPER ON A SERVER NO JOKE SORRY IM JUST SO EXCITED :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Back to the story!**

"OK, that explains ABSOLUTELY nothing." I said. "Why do they annoy you?"

"WELL," Sky started, all hostility gone. "One day a squid started asking me stupid questions, so I killed it."

"You…killed it…for asking questions?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked. I just put my head in my hands.

"Anyway, we'll fill you in on the whole story on the way to Team Crafted HQ," Jason said. That caused some angry looks. "Sorry-Resistance HQ," he corrected nervously.

It took a while to get there, and a little while through we stopped to set up camp. "Ok, who wants to guard first?" Sky said. "Guard f-from what?" Grover said.

"Why, the mobs of course!" the Chewbacca said slyly.

After a while, I had been filled in on the story and introduced to everyone. Sky still seemed a bit angry with me, but that changed when I asked to spar. Everyone gasped. Sky smiled. "You DO know you're talkin' to the best sword-fighter in the Resistance?" he said. "Do you know YOU'RE talking to the greatest sword-fighter in Camp Half-Blood in 300 hundred years?" I retorted. I stretched the truth a little, not mentioning Luke, but who would at a time like this?

"Then lez go!" he yelled, and swung his sword. I managed to block it, and I noticed that he actually had a strategy, and didn't just swing his sword around like a lunatic.

After a while, he started to press harder. Then he pulled an ingot of gold out of his pocket. Everyone had said that this place's gold was butter, but I knew better. Until it splattered against my face. He put his sword to my throat and said, "Give up?" "Yeah," I said. My friends looked disappointed. He smiled smugly. "Oh, and Sky?" I said. "Wat?" he answered. "Watch your back," I said. Before he could process what I said, I knocked the sword out of his hand and knocked him down. "Jeez!" he yelled. "Back off!" I smiled, and helped him to his feet. We had a nice campfire, with all the blocky people making funny (and mostly inappropriate) jokes.

The story was that someone had told them all that an enemy was in a Nether Portal, and Deadlox, a.k.a Ty had sent in waves of mobs. Then we had crashed into it. The rest is history.

"So, what's this resistance all about?" I asked. There faces darkened. Sky looked at all

his friends, and when none of them said anything, he sighed. "Well," he said. "It's

really against two forces. The squids," he said. I rolled my eyes. "And Herobrine," he

said, almost a whisper. "The god of all evil."

Then a shout rang out. "BIGGUMS!" the voice of Bajan, a.k.a Mitch yelled. "THIS

ZOMBIE IS TOO STRONG!" "I'M COMIN'!" Jerome yelled, and he ran off into

the forest.

"Why did he do that?!" I yelled. "Mitch is over here!" "I dunno!" Sky yelled.

We ran over to Mitch, and we saw him fighting for dear life against a figure clad in

icy blue diamond. Everyone ran over and tried to help Bajan, but it was no use. The

figure was to strong. We had all fallen over, and the figure had a smug smile on it's

face. Then I noticed its face was green.

"BACCAS FOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!" Jerome yelled,

and he slammed into the green-man. Of course, the man dodged, but Jerome

managed to bonk it good on the head with his axe. The figure crumpled.

I ran over to it and slashed it. It started to dissipate. He looked at me, and it's eyes

were black. Then a voice yelled in my head, _Don't think this over, Perseus Jackson!_

It was gone.

"We need to teach you guys about mobs," AntVenom, a gut who looked a little like

Sky, said. "DEFINETLY," said Kermit, who you would guess was Kermit.

The sun started to rise, and we started to move.

I learned all the mobs in that time. There was the zombie, which was what we all

fought with Mitch. Next was the skeleton, which shot you with a bow. Next, the

spider and the cave spider. A regular spider was just…well…a giant spider. The cave

spider was smaller, faster, and more aggressive than regular spiders. They also

poisoned you. Next was the Creeper. I remember hearing about it somewhere in

Camp, but I can't remember. It looked like a green…-… and when you got close to

It, it blew up. Then slimes, who were basically giant bouncing boogers. In the

Nether, the you-know-what of Minecraft, was the Zombie Pigman. It was a zombie,

mixed with a pig, complete with a golden sword. Next was the Blaze, which was kind

of like a ghost, but on fire and shot fireballs. Next was the Ghast, which was even

MORE like a ghost (actually a ghost octopus) than the blaze, and it shot out

EXPLOSIVE fireballs from its mouth. Next, the Wither Skeleton. They were basically

dark gray skeleton, but instead of a bow they used a sword. Next, the Wither itself.

It was the top half of a skeleton, but instead of arms it had heads, which shot out

explosive skulls. SethBling (looks exactly like Mario) , the nerd of the group,

identified it as the mob that shot Zeus. I wondered how he was doing, and if we

would ever get back. In the End, another dimension that was in permanent night, was the Enderman. It was tall, black as night, and had creepy, purple eyes. Next was the Ender Colossus, which was incredibly rare. It was an enormous Enderman, with to black bull's horns. And, last, and most dangerous, was the Ender Dragon. It was a dragon, pitch black, that's near impossible to defeat, nevertheless kill.

Just as Seth was finishing up the lesson, we reached a tall, stone building.

"Welcome to headquarters!" Sky said.

. . .

Sky, and everyone else introduced us to our rooms. They were all small, but comfy, with a small red bed in the middle. I was just about to lay down and relax when a voice called over the intercom.

"Hey, Resistance!" Sky's voice boomed. "Time to plan the Hunger Games!"

**Me: The Hunger Games?! Even I didn't know that would happen, and I'm writing the story!**

**Percy: Um, can you get out of my room, now?**

**ASFJerome:…**

**Me: WE'VE BEEN CAUGHT! RUUUUUUUUUUUN! WEEZY!**


End file.
